


All the Major Constellations

by c0l0r_bl1nd_n355



Series: Evangelion One Shots [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst (only a little), F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0l0r_bl1nd_n355/pseuds/c0l0r_bl1nd_n355
Summary: Mari is faced with burdens, but someone shows up to help.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Makinami Mari Illustrious
Series: Evangelion One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567033





	All the Major Constellations

She opened the door very slowly so that she would not awaken her sleeping gaurdian in the next room over. She did not have to worry much about it since her gaurdian likes her Yebisu beer a little too much for her taste. The only person she had to worry about waking wash her flatmate because she could not tell when he was awake or asleep since he was so introverted that he didn't sociate with others well.

She slipped out of the apartmant, making as little noise as humanly possible. The young woman made her way down the partial steel stairs to the community garage below that her bike was in. She put her leather jacket on and puched the motorcycle out of the garage and down the street about a block so that she would not make more unnessecary noise.

The young woman started the bike and sped off in the distance with a destination in mind. She never stopped during the whole ride, not even during the traffic jam, not during the brief downpour of rain. She only stopped when she had reached said destination.

She climbed off of the bike and propped it up before proceeding to sit on the hill overlooking the massive city dubbed as 'The Fortress'. The young woman looked over the city that she lived in. If she looked closely enough, she could make out the faint blurs of people hurrying down the streets illuminated by the glowing lights inside of the buildings.

She leaned back onto the hill, resting her back on the cool grass. She could see the stars tonight due to the very small amounts of pollution in the air. Her two closest friends had once shown her how to locate all the major constellations. Now she could barely remember how to find at least two.

The dew seemed to seep into her back. The night air was crisp, like that boy whose heart had frozen when he ate too much turkish delight. What was that book? It must of been one of her childhood favorites. Tears sprung in her eyes when she wondered if when she was older, maybe even twenty years from now, would she only remember them when she was drunk. Then she felt like a fool for crying.

"I knew I would find you here, Mari." a shy but powerful voice said from behind her. She tipped her head back and saw that it was one of her closest friends, her flatmate she thought was still asleep. He moved to sit beside, his hair waving gently in the light wind. "Did you come out here to clear your mind?" The young man asked, wary of the situation.

Mari leaned back up. "Yes, but never mind that. How did you get up here so quickly?" she questioned while wiping tears from her eyes. He smiled at her, the kind of smile that was mischievous while being at the same time heartwarming.

"A good magician never reveals his tricks." he replied while brushing his hair back. "I'll tell you this though: you never leave the apartment at night unless something was bothering you." He turned towards her fully.

Mari chuckled weakly. "Y-yeah, you're right." She confirmed.

The young man stood up and ruffled her hair in an affectionate way. "Well, try not to come back to the apartment too late. She might get pissed."

Mari laughed, "More like she'll have a massive hangover by morning and won't remember anything."

He started walking away and Mari called out to him. "H-hey!" He turned around. "Thank you, Shinji."

"No problem, I'll be here for you no matter what." he said before fading into the shadows.


End file.
